


Depravity

by cherryglazerr



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Corruption Kink, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oikawa Tooru is a Tease, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Surprise Ending, Vaginal Sex, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25709710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryglazerr/pseuds/cherryglazerr
Summary: You're so soft, so pliant against him, innocently fluttering your eyelashes as you look up at him. It makes Oikawa want to ruin you.So, he does.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 26
Kudos: 614





	Depravity

Oikawa had only wanted to kiss you goodbye.

That’s all he had meant to do - end the night a little sweet before leaving your doorway for the drive back to his apartment. Maybe even whisper something in your ear about how he couldn’t wait to see how pretty you looked in your outfit for the next date night, just so he had one last chance to see your face grow pink at his cheekiness.

But he doesn’t even reach that far, because before he can pull away, you’re grasping on to the thick of his shoulders, bringing his lips back against your soft ones. You’re kissing him _hard_ , with far more vigour than he was expecting. It’s uncharacteristic of you. He can’t bring himself to pull away. 

He wants to lose himself - to the saccharine scent of your perfume, to the magnetic pull of your arms as they loop around his neck, to the feeling of your soft tits pressing up against the hardness of his chest. Suddenly, Oikawa’s _intoxicated_ , and it has nothing to do with the wine from earlier tonight. No, it’s _you_ ; you’re _everywhere_ , all around him. And he’s so tempted to simply give in to the inebriation. 

But he shouldn’t. It was too early, wasn’t it? No, he should wait until you’re ready. That would be the right thing to do. All he had to do was gently pull away from you and-

“Oikawa-kun… I need you to, um, to _touch me_ … please?”

Fuck. You’re practically _begging_ him to fuck you. And he wants to. Oikawa wants to. 

Maybe he should. He considers the thought - it would be _cruel_ of him not to, wouldn’t it? To deny you, even when he can feel the needy undulation of your front against his crotch, and your hardened nipples poking through the thin fabric of your blouse. 

And when you begin moaning into his mouth, whining about how you wanted him - no, _needed him_ \- to make you feel good, Oikawa knows that he physically can’t push you away. 

So he makes haste of fishing your keys out of your pocket, unlocking the door, and swiftly bringing you inside before he lost all his senses and fucked you right there at the doorway of your apartment. 

It’s amusing, really. How the moment Oikawa has you laying on the bed, with him hovering on top of you, you lose all remnants of that forwardness. Every trace of the boldness from earlier melts away, and left behind, is his shy, timid girlfriend. 

He’s stripped your pants away, leaving your bottom half naked, save for your panties. It’s a flimsy thing, with fabric so thin that he can practically feel the dampness soaking through to his pants. And it does absolutely _nothing_ to protect you from the rutting of his hardening bulge against your clothed clit.

It’s the _slightest_ motion, just a simple brush every so often. And yet, you’re already a shaky _mess_ under him, blushing and quivering at every movement. You’re unable to even look at him, tilting your head to the side, eyes pulled tightly shut.

“You need to be touched _here_ ,” Oikawa coos, his fingers lightly ghosting along the length of your clothed slit, “don’t you, baby?” He chuckles at the sight of your frantic nodding, moving off of you to support himself on one elbow. Thumbing your panties, he looks to you for permission, “How about we get this out of the way, hmm?”

Upon receiving your shy nod, he loops deft fingers into the waistband, slowing prying the fabric away from your dripping cunt. Oikawa has to contain himself - take a deep breath in so he doesn’t cum in his pants - as his eyes follow the clear string of slickness left behind as he slides your panties along your quivering thighs, all the way down to your ankles, before placing it aside. 

Your eyes are still screwed shut, likely from the embarrassment of being so exposed in front of him. But when a second passes, then one more, and then another still, your eyes flutter open. You turn to him, confusion evident in your expression as you watch him remain where he is - idly resting by your side on one arm. 

“Touch yourself for me.” 

Your eyes are the size of saucers now, gaping up at him as you stutter over your words.

“I- I _can’t_ \- That’s _too_ …”

“Go on, baby,” Oikawa coaxes gently, “For me.”

He follows your shaky hand as it ghosts along your abdomen, before finally reaching the place between your legs. He’s patient, waiting silently as he watches your eyes fall shut again, listening for the soft whimpers that escape your lips as your fumbling fingers brush against your quivering inner folds. 

You have your bottom lip pulled tight between your teeth - a habit of nervousness, he’s learnt. Nervous about what? Nervous about… _him_? The thought of it makes Oikawa grin to himself. Even with your eyes closed, he knows you’re aware. You’re painfully aware of how he’s watching you, silently scrutinizing your slightest movements, your every reaction.

It’s a tinge sadistic, he knows; he really should be doing more to make you feel more at ease. And yet, the sight of you so self-conscious and awkward under his sharp gaze, so desperate to make yourself as small as you can… 

It just makes him even harder.

“Oikawa-kun… I _can’t_ ”

He’s quick to card his fingers through your hair, softly rubbing them against your scalp in soothing motions. Planting a light kiss to your forehead, Oikawa whispers reassuring praises in your ear, hoping it would be enough to coax you into continuing the ministrations of your fingers.

“No, I really _c-can’t_ …” your voice is so small that he barely catches what you say, “I don’t- _I don’t know how_ …” 

Huh. How interesting. 

Oikawa raises a brow in curiosity, “You’ve never touched yourself before?” Shaking your head, “Just on-once,” you quietly confess, “but I didn’t, um… y’know…” 

Very interesting, indeed. 

“Tell me about it,” he presses gently, “What did you think about, hmm?”

“It was that day after you, um, you t-took me to… to watch you practice,” your voice is laced with embarrassment now, uncontrollably shaky, “I couldn’t s-stop thinking about _you_...” Gulping, you keep going, “So, uh, after you dr-dropped me home, I- I-” 

Oikawa hums, hoping the feigned nonchalance of it was believable enough to hide how crazy your words were driving him. 

“I tried to, um, you know, _t-touch_ … _d-down there_... but all I could t-think, oh-” your breath hitches in surprise as you glance down to find his other hand drawing slow circles on the skin of your thigh. Hovering _so_ , very dangerously close to the heat of your cunt. And yet, he keeps his eyes on your face, waiting for you to continue.

“I kept thinking about… about _y-your fingers_ … how they’re so much _longer_ and, ah- and _th-thicker_ than mine,” his eyes are growing wider, darker at every utterance slipping from your lips. Did you have _any_ idea what you were doing to his ego?

“And how mine got too… um, too t-tired to continue, but _yours_ ,” you’re struggling so hard now, voice so shaky that you’re barely coherent, “yours would pr-probably _m-make_ … _make me_ … _oh_ -”

But now those very fingers are lightly tracing the outside of your pussy lips, and the rest of it comes out so garbled that Oikawa isn’t even sure it can be considered speech. It’s okay, he can forgive you. Because _fuck_ , this was really too much, and he would be a hypocrite to chide you for it.

Oikawa would be a hypocrite to judge you when his own thoughts were completely scrambled, swarming all over the place as he zoned in on the mental picture of _you_. 

Of his cute girlfriend, lying alone in her bed that night, fingers sunken deep into her dripping cunt as she fantasized about him. Of his little sweetheart, realizing in frustration that her tiny little fingers weren’t enough to make her cum, that they could _never_ be enough, because _she needed him to do it for her_. Of his-

“Oikawa-kun, _please!_ ” your shrill pleading interrupts his thoughts, “I-I _need_ … I _need_ …” 

Him. You need him. 

And oh, he wanted to give you what you needed. Oikawa wanted to _fuck you up_ , he wanted to _ruin_ you, he wanted to use his fingers, his tongue, his thigh, his cock, all of it, until you were completely and utterly _tainted_ by him. 

Still, he was selfish. He couldn’t just give you everything that easily, right? He was ready to spoil you (and he did mean in _both_ ways), but he needed something from you first.

“Okay, cutie, okay,” Oikawa has to hide the laugh bubbling in his throat when he hears your breath of relief, “But first, I think you need to address me _properly_.”

“ _Huh_? Oikawa-kun, _wha_ -”

He tuts disapprovingly at that, trailing his fingers away from your clit, now throbbing from being neglected for so long. He chuckles when you try to grip on to his arm, weakly attempting to bring him to where you needed him most. Except, he was Oikawa Tooru - professionally trained athlete. It wouldn’t work. 

You’re still shaking, skin still flushed that gorgeous shade of crimson. But there’s a desperation in you now, a hunger for more, and he sees it perfectly in your frenzied movements as you grind your hips up in a feeble attempt to reach his straying fingers. 

He hears it loud and clear in your shrill whines as you beg, “Oikawa… I’ll do _a_ - _anything_ , just- just touch me!”

This time, Oikawa does laugh. It’s low, dark, as he takes in your words. Were you even aware of what you were saying, of the magnitude of that word - ‘ _anything_ ’? But as his gaze returns to your face, as he watches how you peer up at him through tear-glazed eyes, eyelashes fluttering ever so innocently, he realizes. 

No. You don’t have a fucking _clue_ what you’re offering him, the power you’re placing in his hands. It’s dangerous. Because again, Oikawa - ever the opportunist - is selfish. And when you offer him an inch, he’ll always go after the mile.

“My little cutie is willing to do _anything_? Just so I make her cum? Hmm, how about...” he hums against your neck, grinning at how you shudder at the feel of his hot breath on your skin, “...you call me by my name then?”

You look up at him in confusion, “W-What? Oik-”

“My _actual_ name.”

It’s such a simple thing really, so easy to overlook. Getting you to drop the formalities. One by one - first with the lack of honorifics, and now, using his first name. To anyone else, it may have seemed so trivial. But this was you. His shy little girlfriend - so _respectful_ , so _polite_ , always ready with your _pleases_ and _thank yous_.

“Please make me cum… _T-Tooru_ …” 

And so, it was more than enough for him. 

Suddenly, he’s on top of you again, hot mouth swallowing your surprised whimpers as he kisses you hard, rough, hungry. Oikawa’s ruthless as his teeth tug down on your bottom lip, giving way for his tongue to slither in and taste the sweet inside of your mouth. It swipes against the edges of your teeth, licks up into the roof of your mouth, before finally tangling with yours. 

And fuck, you’re _moaning_ , you’re moaning into the kiss, because now his bulge is right against your naked cunt, rubbing up your swollen clit.

You flinch when the sound of ripping fabric sounds through the room. 

His large hands pull the shredded remnants of your blouse away, allowing him a second to drink in your trembling form, now free of the oppressive cloth hiding you away from him. Oikawa trails his eyes down your heaving chest, focuses on the slight jiggle of your naked breasts as you attempt to control your staggering breaths. 

You remind him of a porcelain doll - pretty, delicate, probably been treated like fragile glassware all your life. And your _skin_ … your skin is smooth as china; it’s completely clear, with not a single blemish in sight. 

Yet, all Oikawa can think about is _tarnishing_ it, _bruising_ it, treating it like _his own personal canvas_ and splotching it with _angry blooms of red, blue,_ and _purple_. 

So, he does. His mouth ravages the expanse of your skin, sucking and kissing and licking and biting, exploring every crevice. But _wait_ \- you’re pushing him away, fingers wrangling with the hem of his shirt. Pulling apart, Oikawa makes haste of yanking his shirt off, hissing when he finally, _finally_ feels your dainty hands grasping on to his naked skin.

Then he’s back to abusing your skin, delving into the soft cups of your breasts, into the crook of your neck. And he can hear all kinds of sounds escaping your lips - from _pleasure_ , _desperation_ , maybe even… _pain_? 

He can’t tell; and he would’ve been more concerned, but right now, he simply doesn’t care, because you’re moaning for ‘ _more Tooru!_ ’, you’re gripping his shoulders closer to you and you’re arching your back up so he can latch his mouth onto one of your nipples.

Your thighs are already quivering as he glides down to hover over them, slowly trailing kisses along the skin of your midriff before finally settling in between your legs. You watch, breath bated, eyes wide in trepidation as Oikawa slowly hooks one calve over his broad shoulder. The other thigh, however, he presses flat down on the mattress. 

“Don’t move this one.”

You’re blushing fiery red, clearly mortified at having your cunt spread open on display in front of him. And yet, you see how much his eyes have hardened, now a murky black as they lock on you. There isn’t any option available other than to nod. 

“Good girl.”

And as Oikawa peers down at your glistening folds - his face so close that he’s practically inhaling the smell of _sex_ , of _sin_ \- he wishes he had the patience to draw it out, to explore every part of you properly. But your desperation is practically palpable, with the frenzied undulation of your hips, and the way you’re chewing on your bottom lip in anticipation. 

He decides to be _generous_. 

With one clear, fluid stroke, he’s dragging his tongue up the length of your slit, and he’s dragging the most wanton moan out of your lips. He can’t hold back his own sounds either, because fuck, you’re delicious. You’re _saccharine sweet_ , and all Oikawa can think about is how he wants _more, more, more_.

So he takes it. Straightening his tongue out, he moves it past your slit, dips it into the warm cavern of your cunt and laps up all the slickness he can reach. His nose is nudged up against your clit, brushing against it as his slick tongue continues to explore the inside of your slopping pussy. 

Oikawa tilts his head to the side slightly, stealing a glance at the thigh that isn’t in his grasp. It’s trembling, hovering ever-so-slightly off the mattress. And yet, he can see how painfully tight the muscle is strained as it remains in its place, just like he asked (or rather, _ordered_ ). Even with his mouth buried deep in your folds, he feels his lips draw into a smile. You’re such a good girl for him; so _obedient_. 

Deciding that he had indulged enough, Oikawa withdraws his tongue from inside you and begins furiously lapping it up, all the way from your slit to your throbbing clit. He keeps it up, repeating it again and- _wait_ , suddenly, he realizes that you’ve fallen quiet, and he looks up, and... are you- are you _wincing_? Concerned, he pulls away slightly. 

“Something wrong, baby? Talk to me.”

His warm hand caresses up and down your thigh, reassuring you as you attempt to muster up the right words, “I- I like it. But, um, c-could you… could you, maybe go… _softer_?”

Oikawa chuckles to himself, as he settles back in. Of course. How could he allow himself to get so carried away? His little cutie was _delicate_ , so utterly _sensitive_ to his every touch. He needed to keep in mind that he couldn’t just ravage you at every stop.

_(Even if the thought was a little more than enticing)._

And ah, there it is. That’s the sound he was looking for. Oikawa knows he’s got it right when you’re squirming in his hold, sharp whimpers and mewls bubbling out of your lips _over_ , and _over_ , and _over_ _again_. So he swipes his tongue the same way you seem to enjoy so much.

 _Over,_ and _over,_ and _over again._

You’ve shed away all inhibitions now, shamelessly grinding your cunt against his face, smearing your slick all over his chin and cheeks. His peripherals roam up your quivering body, settling on your face. Your neck is jerked forward slightly, granting him the perfect view of your expression. You have your eyes screwed shut, mouth pulled slack, cheeks reddened and slightly wet with your spit running down the sides.

Fuck. You’re _gorgeous_ like this. Oikawa wants to _brand_ the image into his memory, keep it safe so it can resurface every time he’s alone and got his hand wrapped around his dick as he thinks about you. Or maybe... _maybe, you’d even let him get a camera to record it?_

Well, he’ll have to remember to ask about it, but later. Because suddenly, your tiny fingers are tangling themselves in his chocolate locks, your lips sobbing a string of “ _Tooru! Tooru! Tooru!_ ” You cum violently, messily as your cunt practically drools on to his tongue. Oikawa eats you through it, letting you ride out the waves of your pleasure on his flattened tongue. 

And then, _he keeps going._

He doesn’t pull away even as you cry out at the oversensitivity, your knee knocking into his temple in a frenzied restlessness. Oikawa simply grips your hips down into the mattress and keeps his tongue buried in the folds of your hot cunt, tangling his tongue against the little nub. He only settles back once you’ve cum again, sending a fresh new pool of slickness dripping down his chin. 

You don’t expect it when he surges up to place his body on top of yours, his lips already finding yours in a hungry kiss. It’s messy, with your release smearing all over your cheeks and chin from his face. Oikawa pulls away once he’s satisfied, giving you the chance to finally, finally catch a short breath. He grins at the fresh slick now coating your lower face. 

Parting your lips with his thumb, he smears it across your tongue, grinning as he asks, “Tastes _good_ , don’t you think?”

He watches as you tilt your face to the side, casting your eyes away from his piercing gaze. You respond with a shy nod. 

“So, _cutie_ ,” Oikawa begins, a smug smirk on his face, “You must be pretty tired, I don’t think you can handle my cock right away. Maybe we should leave it at this, hmm?” 

And fuck, it’s all worth it when he sees the _desperation_ , the pure _need_ on your face when you rush to grip on to his forearm, begging him to _keep going_ , that you could take _whatever he had to give you_ , that you _needed something to fill you up_.

Sure enough, when he glances down, he sees how your cunt pulsates, clenching around _nothing_. Fuck, he wasn’t going to be able to hold back. 

“Since you seem so _insistent_ ,” he feigns a cocky tone, as if he isn’t the one with the raging boner, “You want me to fuck you then? Stretch you out with my cock?”

You remain silent, choosing to nod again. Oh, that wouldn’t do. “ _No_ , _no_ ,” Oikawa shakes his head in disapproval, “Use your _words_ , baby.”

“Want you to-” your lower lip trembles as you speak, the embarrassment causing hot tears to gather at the corners of your closed eyes, “wantyouto _-_ to _f-fuck me… Tooru..._ ” 

Hearing such filth escape your lips is the last straw. His patience is now replaced by a ferocious _need_ , a _craving_ , a _hunger_. 

From that point, the rest feels like a fever dream. Oikawa remembers sheathing himself in you, gritting his teeth and hissing as your tight cunt somehow manages to _resist_ the entry of his cock while simultaneously sucking him in _deeper_. He can feel the sharp sting of your nails as they scramble for purchase on the sweat sheened surface of his broad back. 

He definitely remembers the way you tighten up as you cum, your body succumbing to his strong thrusts and harsh rutting against your clit. The silky walls of your cunt clamp up around his dick, making him have to work _harder_ and _harder_ to move every inch. 

Oikawa recalls you whimpering into his ear, sobbing about how it was _too much_ , how you _couldn’t_ handle more, how you were _far too sensitive_. And yet, he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to, because _it’s you_ who is pulling his hips deeper into you with your legs, and _it’s you_ who has got your arms wrapped around his shoulders in a deadlock. 

What Oikawa can picture most vividly, however, is you cupping his flushed cheeks, pressing your lips against his in a sweet kiss. The _tenderness_ of your touch, of your warm mouth, of you, so _soft_ and _pliant_ under him - it’s all such a stark contrast to the harshness of his thrusts. 

Then, your gentle voice is at his ear again, but this time you’re telling him _you love him, you love him, you love him, you-_

The room is dense with the sound of your staggering breaths intermingling with his. For a moment, Oikawa allows himself to black the world out, closing his eyes and resting his head against your heaving breasts. He can faintly feel a soft pressure against his temple - he realizes that it’s your lips, planting _one_ , _two_ , _three_ kisses along his skin. 

Lifting his head up, Oikawa allows his eyes to fall open, so they can face yours. 

And then, you’re both breaking out into giggles. 

“Fuck, you deserve an Oscar for that.”

“God, yeah, I definitely do,” you laugh, “Hell, I almost believed _myself_ during some of it.”

“It was incredible, baby. Really,” Oikawa’s tone grows uncharacteristically hesitant as he continues, “But… you enjoyed it too, right? Wasn’t uncomfortable or anything?”

“Relax, Tooru. No, I wasn’t uncomfortable,” you shake your head, your hands moving to gently cup his face, “I knew I could trust you. Besides, t’was fun playing pillow princess for a bit. Though my thigh is sore as a bitch right now.” He chuckles at that, a long arm already extending down your leg to massage the cramps away. 

“Really though, who would’ve guessed - world famous athlete Oikawa Tooru is really a freak who fantasizes about ruining his-” you snicker as you make a mock attempt at imitating his silky tone, “his ‘ _innocent little cutie_ ’ of a girlfriend.” 

“Hey! It’s not that wild,” Oikawa whines defensively. “But, _fuck_ , you really pulled some of that stuff straight out of my fantasies. Like, that whole thing about not being able to touch yourself properly because you needed me to get you off?” 

“I would like to interject and remind you that you cannot _possibly_ expect me to believe that you’d know how to get me off better than I would. _No fucking way_ a dude knows my body better than I do. That’s some weird porn shit right there.”

“Shhh, it’s a nice fantasy, though - my girl fucking herself silly on her fingers, only to get frustrated when she can’t cum because it doesn’t feel right and she needs me to do it for her. Don’t spoil it, let a man dream.”

You roll your eyes at him, flicking his forehead with your finger, but nonetheless, pull his head back against your chest. Oikawa settles against you with a satisfied yawn, strong arms wrapped tight around your middle. 

“I love you, sweetheart.”

“I love you too, Tooru...”

He can feel the incessant tapping of your fingers against his fingers. Looking up, he groans at the sight of the mischievous grin on your face. 

“I _know_ you want to,” he sighs, “Just _say it_.”

“...even if you are a freak.”


End file.
